Are we Having Fun Yet
by toontownwiz
Summary: With 4 months to live, Danny with the help of the gang travel to Wisconsin to find a cure for Danny. But after many years of mystery, Mac finally learns the truth about what has happened to his dad. Some DxS. Chapter 3 is up. Some DxM, DaniellexMac too.
1. Prolouge

**Are we Having Fun Yet?**

** Chapter 1: Disappointment  
**

**Recap: _When we last left the gang, Danny had just defeated his evil clone and Vlad Plasmius. Then the Bloo Spirit tells him that his ghost powers are draining his blood. So in order to live a lifetime of ghost fighting, the gang must now go to Wisconsin, get the cure from Vlad, and save himself, and they only have 4 months to do it. Can they?_**

**Well, here it is. And I promise, next time, I will get back on track. Sorry about this. Please don't kill me. I don't own either show, but I wish I did. I planned on doing another fanfic, but this came up last minute. So sorryBut when I do my next fanfic, which is a two-parter, two-parters are only one chapter for each part, but really long chpaters. So sorry, and I know it's confusing, but I'll explain everything at the end. Just don't kill me.**

**

* * *

**Danny stood up in the RV, and looked at his arms as he held them out. He was sweating like crazy, his eye sight was fading. He could feel himself withering away. But he transformed into his alter ego and flew outside, where everyone stood, worried. The Bloo Spirit had already told them too, so they know. Danny walked up to his father's arm, and just wrapped himself into them. Everyone gathered around him, including the town's folks. There, stood the mayor.

"Danny Phantom-" He began. "-for your brave acts of selflessness to protect our town and our people, we present you with this: The Masters of Protection Medal." he placed the medal around Danny's neck, as everyone cheered for him, and as soon as they cheered, the gang cheered too, and started giving him some grief, pity, and attention.

Everyone favored Danny and the mayor invited all of them to lunch at city hall. There, they had pizza, hamburgers, soda, and ice cream. Everyone enjoyed it, even Danny, but only for a little while. Then, he just asked to let himself outside. Maddie and Jack followed him and sat down next to him. The toehrs just ease-dropped on them.

"Danny, what's the matter? You've been so glum lately." Maddiemsaid, breaking a 3-minute silence.

"Well, how would you fell if you had 4 months to live?" Danny answred, in both angry and guilt.

**A/N: It is 4 months, not 2 months. My mistake on the last fanfiction.**

"Sorry."

"Aw, don't be. I'm just mad right now. I mean, all my life I've used my powers without knowing what they were really doing to me. I--how could I be so selfish?"

"You didn't know, Danny. None of us did."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do now. I mean, I only have 4 months to live before all my powers get a hold of me-and the only one with the cure is Vlad Masters. But after completly ruining his dream of having A half-ghost son, he's never going to let us have the cure."

"Then our only bet is to ride there is a bus." Jack began. "-you know, to save your powers. Unfourtunetly, the RV is dead, and the bus was totaly crashed during the fight. So what are we going to take?" Everyone thought for a moment, until Mac, still inside, thought up of a great idea. But then before he could say, Danny interupted.

"Mom, why do you have bruises all over your jumpsuit?"

* * *

Back at home, things were getting rough as Walker's minions were attacking Amity Park. They were destroying houses, mansions, fire houses, police stations, etc. Everyone was running away from this terrible tradegy. Everyone-except one. In the sky, invisible, floated Vlad Plasmius, who had tricked Maddie into chasing him so he could regain his power back. In fact, all of Walker's minions, including the great Walker himself, was under Vlad's control. 

He commanded them to attack the citizens. He even ordered them to attack the mayor. Most of them were now begging for Danny Phantom, but they were shocked to hear what had happened to him. Then, they all started to pity his disappearence. But all Plasmius could think of is the death of Danny that was nearing. In only four months, Danny's Ectoplasm/blood would completly dry out and he would turn all ghost and join the evil race.

Vlad then left his minions to do the dirty work as he flew off to Wisconsin as he thought, '_Well, if there's a virus, there's a cure, and Daniel's sure to figure that out, especially with that Bloo menace helping him. So I better make sure I hide my cure."_ He flew as fast as possible but only went 55 mph. It seems the medicine was wearing off too, thanks to that Ghostly Wail he just aquired and used.

"It seems that by using my newly aquired power, I have drained the effect of my medicine." He stated. "I better hope I get home in time before my..." Soon , his Ghostly Pager went off and he answered it. "What is it?"

_"I have located your targets, master. They are headed towards your mansion as I speak. I shall make sure they do not get their hands on that cure, including my son, Mac."_

"Excelent. Protect the cure, and make sure young Matthew (Mac's full first name) does not recognize you."

_He shall never know it's me. I shall make sure that little boy of mine doesn't get away like Daniel Fenton did. He shall perish!"_

"I KNEW IT!" Danielle screamed as she revealed to be spying on Vlad. Then she took off.

_Back at the RV..._

"WHAT?" Danny screamed.

"I swear it's true." Danielle argued. "I heard Mac's father on the pager. He said 'I won't let that boy of mine get away like Daniel Fenton did'."

"Oh man. I remember that day." Danny said, sighing as he began to tell the story.

* * *

Exactly 30 minuts have passed and Danny was still telling the story. Everyonhe was shocked to hear, even Mac, who couldn't remember that faithful day seven years ago. Although Mac was ready to kill his dad, Danny wasn't certain Mr. Kazoo really did it. 

"Hey guys, remember when I told you he wanted to love someone?" Danny asked, trying to get around the bumps. "Well, maybe he was trying to make a clone of Mac's dad in order to serve him until anither half-ghost, half-human hybrid came along, in this case, me."

"Yeah, that could be it." Mac agreed. "I mean, why would my dad want to kill me unless he was poisioned with...Ghost Energy."

"That's it! Vlad has captured your dad, my unlce, and made a clone of him, and poisoned the clone with ghost energy and kept the real dad as a prisioner."

"THAT'S IT! Dad was kidnapped from Antarctica years ago and taken as prisioner!"

"Man, Vlad's really though outside of the box this time." Danny commented.

"I'll say." Frankie agreed from driving the bus. Then the bus stalled out and stopped in the middle of traffic. "The bus's toast!"

"Oh great. Four months to live and I have to spend it in the middle of the..." A car horn sounded from behind them. They looked back and saw Terrence driving Madame Foster's car. Danny held the bus and turned everyone and the bus intangible. Terrenc epassed through it, but then Danny turned back to normal and fell to the ground. "Oh man, this Plasma Syndrome is wearing out my powers now."

They saw Terrence turning around and driving back to them. "Okay, on my singal-" Danny began. "-run to the side of the bus and push it hard to tip it over." But Danielle had second thoughts. "One...two..."

"THREE!" Danni shouted as she grabbed the bus hard, turning it and everyone in it intangible, maing Terrence drive through again. Then, another car drove up, with one of Walker's minions driving it. Then, the others got out of the way. Terrence got out of his car, and two rings formed around his chest, transforming him.

In his ghost form, Terrence had a navy blue torso, purple pants, a white cape, and T shaped logo, and the same hair he does in human form. He then charged at the gang, but was stopped by a foot sticking out of the bus. It happened to be the Bloo Spirit, who came to stop him.

He took Terrence by the torso, and threw him into the ground. He then split into 8 Bloos, all fingers lit wiht blue balls, and he threw them into the ground, and instantly, about 40 Bloo clones (in imaginary friend form) appeared.

"Wow, when did you learn to do that?" Danny asked.

"I learned that in my fourth year..." Then he was knocked down to the ground by Terrence. But then he ordered the Bloo clones to attack Terrence

"Whoa, looks like Vlad really has been thinking outside the box." Danny commented.

"If he did that to my brother...then-just think what he can do to...my..."

* * *

Mac's mother was sewing a blanket for his son as a knock on the door came. She walked over to the door, opened it, and there stood Plasmius, carrying Terrence's unconscious body. 

"You...what have you done with Terrence?" She questioned immedietly. Vlad just stood there, silent as she shocked her with his plasma blast and carried her on her back.

**To be continued.**

Here's the 1st chapter. I'm in a great mood because today my science teacher told me that my science project is in the science fair.


	2. Concussion

**Chapter 2: Concussion**

** A/N: I started this chapter as soon as I posted the first one. So, here's what you've been waiting for. Oh, and to tell you, I would like at least one review per update. I feel like you guys don't like me, or maybe I'm updating fast...**

**

* * *

**

Frankie, Jack, and Maddie were fixing up the Foster's bus. Danny and the others were laying on a near-by lawn, just laying there, trying to recover the good times they had. But with Danny's misfourtunes, it was difficult. Danny had actually fallen asleep twice, and Danielle had to wake him up using her overshadowing him, both times risking Danny's human side melting into Ectoplasm.

There was no luck fixing the bus. It was dead with that attack from Terrence, and speaking of Terrence, he wasn't finished yet. He had one final task to complete. So he came out of hiding from below the surface. He then, invisible, blasted the car enough to completly destroy its insides. Terrence then snuck over to Danielle, took a sample of her Ectoplasm, and then left without revealing himself to them.

Of course, the gang now had no ride to get to Wisconsin, and with each power Danny continues to use, his time left on Earth decreases. It was at that precise moment that Mac looked up and saw Vlad flying over there heads, struggling to keep his powers, carrying Mrs. Kazoo and Terrence's unconscious bodies.

"Wow, that's Vlad Plasmius right now carrying-" He stopped, in shock. "My mom and brother!"

"What?" Danny sat up with a jerk. "Mac, next time, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you better-wait, did you say Vlad Plasmius?" He looked up and saw him flying. "Oh come on! Could he at least leave us alone for a day? I mean, I only have so long to live..." It was then Vlad fell to the ground looking paralized. "And apparentally, so does." Vlad took out a test tube, and drank the liquid in it, which happened to be the cure for Plasma Syndrome.

"What-you have the cure with oyu?" Danny asked, trying to transform, but struggled.

"Yes Daniel. Unfourtunetly for the two of us, this is the last bit I have. I have more at my mansion in Wisconsin. But with only Danelle's powers active, you won't make it in 4 months-"

"Or will he?" A voice echoed in the deep, and faded in a blooish creature-aw, you know the rest. "Unhand my creator's cousion, you savage beast!"

"Oh, come now, surely you don't mean that?" Vlad remarked, being sarcastic.

"If I were joking, I'd either be laughing, or pretending to laugh. Either way, you're gonnga get hurt."

"Try this on for size!" Mac barged in, and placed the Fenton Spector Deflector on him,a dn it shocked him. "Now, to Wisconsin or bust."

"But the bus is toast!" Frankie reminded.

"No need for that." Jack called, as he pulled out a car alarm, pressed a button, and grinned evily. Then, Mac heard a noise coming from a manhole. He opened it and found something he'd never find.

"Dad?" His father jumped out and thanked him in pity. "Dad, listen, whether you're evil or not, I have the Fenton Crammer and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Ghost Gabber!"ack called, knowing that his nephew grabbed the Ghost Gabber instead of the Fenton Crammer.

"Ugh! I'm never going to get this right!"

"Mac, listen, I'm not an evil dictator, Vlad captured me a long time ago and kept me there for seven years for test, and just dumped me here a few days ago."

"Then let's get you something to eat then." He took out a sandwitch.

"Enjoy that meal." Vlad remarked. "It may be your last."

_"Enjoy your meal, you filthy scuzball. Fear me." _The Ghost Gabber mimiced Vlad and changed his words into ghost language.

"Okay then, now that that's over with, let's all sattle up and get ready for the Spector Speeder and-" He looked over at Danny, and suddenly started to freak out. "-MADDIE! Get me a thermometer, a washcloth, and some medicine. Our boy is having a fit!" Indeed he was. Well, not exactly. Danny was actually covering his forehead, sweating like crazy, and trying not to fall. But eventually, it got to him, but he did not go into a coma. He was too strong for that. He just lost consciousness. Then, the Spector Speeder showed up.

"Wow, looks like the upgrade paid off. Now come on! Sattle Danny up in the emergency room! Everyone else, get buckled up. We're going to Wisconsin." Everyone did as told, and then they drove off and full speed. But just as they left, Terrence, still in his ghost mode, turned around and saw the gang riding off. He aimed an Ectoplasmic Energy Blast at the engine, but Danielle saw him and transformed as she left the Speeder and aimed at him. Terrence formed a shield with his energy to deflect the blast, and Danielle was knocked right back into the Speeder, transforming back into human form.

"Step on it, dad." She shouted, not realizing she said the word, 'dad'. She covered her mouth, and backed away.

"Don't sweat it. You can call me dad."

"Cool."

The gang all drove off, in attempts to cure Danny. But meanwhile, Mac had told them he managed to get a tiny bit of the cure, and he gave it to Danny. Danny did awake a tiny bit, but was still weak, so he ended up going back to sleep. Terrence, in ghost mode, or as will now be known as 'The Terrence Menace' followed them, invisible, as they all drove off, entering Pheonix, Arizona, not knowing they had left terrence, and Mrs. Kazoo behind, as they woke up.

"Hey, mom, where are we?" terrence asked.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember-is that some weird ghost zapped me and dragged me here."

"And there he is!" Terrence pointed at Vlad, in his ghost mode.

"Ah, you're awake." he snapped. "I didn't expect you to recover this fast. Oh well, we're all winners." He chuckled a little. "I guess now I'll have to take you back-with this." He picked up a capsule, threw it in the air and it formed a jet pack. "But first-" He zapped the two with a plaama blast. "-I'll have to render you two useless to me." He then grabbed the jet pack, put it on him, grabbed the two of them, and flew away.

* * *

Inside the Spector Speeder, things were getting wrestless. Mac stood by Danny, hoping he wouldn't die, the others were hustling Jack, and Danielle just fell in love with Mac all over again. Danny had woken up a few times before, but then just fell back into unconsciousness. A few hours later, he woke up again, this time for a few minutes. 

"Mac-" He began, riddling with weakness and pain. "-what's happening?"

"Don't worry, you're gonna be okay." He tried to calm Danny down. Danny did try and sit up, but the pain was too much. "Danny, don't strain yourself. Just sleep."

"Okay." He said, before he drifted off into sleep. Danny then lifted his hand, layed it on Mac's hand, and finally rested into sleep. MAc left him alone.

Many hours have passed since that, and Danny was finally able to sit up, and he was released from the emergency room. But he still was unable to walk around the Spector Speeder. So he just went to a chair, and layed down there, and after a while, drifted off to sleep again. Mac was not as worried about Danny as he was four hours ago. In fact, he was actually smiling as he watched Danny sleep.

* * *

When the gang arrived the Pheonix, Arizona, the gang set up in a hotel. They all got up to their rooms, and they instantly started relaxing like they were at a spa. Danny had to be carried up to his room by jack and Maddie due to his weakened state and limitations. Danny was asleep since about five hours ago and slept all through the night. 

The next day, Danny had access to a little more movement, but still had to ask for help when he wanted to get out of bed, and frankly, Wilt was almost always the first one to respond. Everyone helped Danny as best as they could, and everyday, Mac gave him a tiny doze of the cure he got, unti, it was all gone three days later.

But three days later, they were on the road again, towards Wisconsin, and this time, they didn't make any stop-until they saw their RV, all fixed and ready to drive. So the gang got out, and JAck sent the Spector Speeder home. The others got in and sattled themselves in the RV as they drove off, still making their way to Wisconsin.

Everyone enjoyed being back in the RV, especially Danny, who got cozy as he layed himself on his bed, and instantly fell asleep. He, not once woke up until he was shooken by Sam's arm. He woke up slowly, and looked into her eyes.

"Sam, how long was I asleep for?" He asked.

"Since we boarded the Rv, which was about-five hours ago." She replied, smiling at him.

"Five hours?" He said, talking a bit stronger now. He tried to sit up, and jerked back down in pain.

"Danny, you need some sleep. That's why no one woke you. The only reason I came in here is because I was worried about you."

"Really?" Danny asked, just barely awake. Then, Sam began to ramble on about something he longed to hear. He tried to stay awake, but slowly began to fall asleep.

"Danny, you're the nicest guy that I've ever met. You're funny, sweet,.and a whoel lot of other things I could talk about. You were always there when I needed you, and you never let me down. A guy like you comes around like once in a lifetime. The truth is Danny-" Danny eyes began to shut."-the trut is that I...I..."

**To be continued.**


	3. Awakening

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

**A/N: As you may have already knowm, I have started a new fanfiction of one-shots of these characters. Until I decide to be finished with the other one, I will not update this fanfic, or others as quickly. Thank you for your patience.  
**

**

* * *

**Danny's head layed on his pillow. His eyes shut, his body at peace, and Sam Manson was there to comfort him. Sam saw that he had fallen alseep before she could tell him that she liked-no loved him. She just leaned in slowly and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. As soon as she did that, Danny smiled, knowing what she did. Sam left him to sleep and recover, but before she did, these were her last words. "Goodnight, sweet prince."

Sam had walked out of the recovery room as she saw floating there, none other than Plasmius, still carrying the unconscious Terrence and Mrs. Kazoo. He looked very evil in her eye and then flew out of the RV, without saying a word, but Sam knew just what Vlad wanted to say.

Meanwhile, up at the front of the RV, everyone was getting cranky that they weren't at Wisconsin, especially Mac, who was more concerned about Danny with every second passing. Every hour, he kept checking on Danny to see if he had awoken. Of course, Danielle followed him everywhere, gazing into his eyes, most of the time losing the importance of the mission.

Danny was still out cold, not moving a limp at all. However, with his body at bay, his brain works away. He was wrestless inside as he continued to worry about himself.

* * *

_Inside Danny's brain_

_Danny was trying to fight the ghosts he saw, but they were all holographic. But Danny didn't stop fighting. But every time he used his powers, part of his limps melted into Ectoplasm, and he sweated like crazy. He could not change back into human form, and he could not get rid of this nightmare. His head spun like crazy, and he just collapsed on the floor._

_

* * *

_Danny awoke with such fear in his heart. He had been able to move a bit, but didn't dare, for deep down, he was scared-scared that he wouldn't be there for Mac. So as soon as Mac entered the door, and neared his bed, Danny quickly grabbed him and hugged him tightly. But outside things were getting rough.

Outside, Vlad returned, telling them Danny wasn't going to make it. But Bloo didn't give up hope. Insatead, he transformed into his 'future alter ego'. In fact, Bloo was never there. He was transported to Clockwork's lair. The Bloo Spirit then charged at Vlad, damaging the RV in the process. But then, he ordered his dopplegangers (aka clones, seen in 'Bloo's Brothters') to attack Vlad and get him outside the RV so he could transport the RV to Clockwork's lair.

* * *

At Clockwork's lair, Bloo was checking out the place when the others arrived. Everyone except Mac and Danny, who could now move, were shocked to see him. Jack threatened him but Danny stopped him. Bloo didn't remember him so Mac reminded him that they have met before. Soon, Clockwork told them everything that was going on, and now they knew their new objective.

* * *

"I'm going to destroy you!" The Bloo Spirit shouted at Vlad. 

"Oh, come now, you don't mean that." He tried to phase through a building, but The Bloo Spirit got him again by blasting a building that Terrence and Mrs. Kazoo were standing under. HE blasted a small portion of it, and it began to crumble over their heads.

"See, I am always one step ahead of you."

"Of course you're not! Otherwise, Daniel would've been cured right about now, and your 'creator' wouldn't be worried-" Vlad was cut off by another one of the Bloo Spirit's threats. This time, he grabbed Vlad by the collar, and charged into a building.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY CREATOR OR HIS COUSION LIKE THAT!" He yelled, right into his face. He then let go, but quicly enough fired a strong plasma blast out of his hand, sending Vlad backwards a far distance. Vlad stood up immedietly and prepared a plasma blast, but was too late as the Bloo Spirit had disappeared, from in front of him to below him. The BloO Spirit grabbed Vlad's legs from below the ground, and he flew off, still carrying him. In the mid-air, he swung him around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around, and eventually, let him go and sent him soaring into the sky. Thankfully, he was in ghost mode or he would've burned in the atmosphere upon his impact. He crashed into the ground somewhere in another town and caused a massive explosion destroying the town. The Bloo Spirit, though, was not satisfied yet, so he chased after him at approximently 332 mph. He landed in Vlad's landing place in just 15 seconds.

The two continued their fight aggresively. Vlad was slowly losing the fight and his consciousness, and the Bloo Spirit just got stronger and angrier with each passing attack. He didn't stop once until he was sure Vlad couldn't get in his way anymore. He then zoomed to Wisconsin as fast as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Clockwork's lair, Clockwork was telling them how it was Plasmius that gave Danny Plasma Syndrome. Everyone was so mad, including Jack and Maddie, that the minute they saw Vlad on Clockwork's screen, Jack tried to go through the portal to kill him, but everybody stopped him. 

Even Danny was angry with him. Danny could barely retain his anger for Vlad. '_I always knew he was evil._' He thought. '_But I didn't think he'd go this far, to try and kill me._'

"Vladdy, how could you?" Jack said, sobbing and yelling. "Why woould you try to kill our family? Well, when I see you, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME! AFTER ALL THE SUFFERING YOU DID TO OUR FAMILY, YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU! IF MY SON'S LIFE GOES, THEN YOURS DOES TOO, AND NOTHING YOU SAY IS GOING TO STOP ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, VLAD PLASMIUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He screamed so loudly that the lair shook. Maddie held him back.

"So how do we get out of this?" Wilt asked.

"Simple." Danielle commented. "All we need to do is find a cure for Plasma Syndrome, then, we destroy his after Danny gets it."

"But Vlad's cure is the last on the planet according to Clockwork." Mac reminded him.

"But when you get it once, you can never get it again, so we're safe once Danny gets the cure."

"But how do we get to Wisconsin?"

"Perhaps I can lead you there." Clockwork held up his staff and redirected it to Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. the gang all stepped into the portal. In seconds, they were in Madison, Wisconsin.

The gang searched the lab for the cure. It was not long until Wilt found a containment chamber where Vlad was holding his clones. Thenafterwards, Eduardo began to scratch himself hard. Danielle looked closely at him and saw Eduardo had not a flea--but a flea-bot. Vlad had used Eduardo's skin to hold flea bots to spy on the gang, and he got what he needed.

"Man, that guy is good." Wiilt commented.

"Si, he is good." Eduardo agreed. "Who knew the fleas were actually robots, isntead of my ebloved flea friend?"

"Only he."

And so the gang continued to search the lab for the cure for Danny. They search and searched and searched and searched for what seemed like hours, meanwhile, Vlad was spying on them, invisible, still carrying the unconscious Terrence and Mrs. Kazoo. After a while, he got bored and revealed himself to them. He then shot a plasma blast at them, sending them back into walls. Danny was flat on the florr, his eyes barely open as Vlad neared him. Vlad stopped when he heard a lous shriek soming from outside his mansion.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Bloo Spirit charged at his lab and broke the wall. He grabbed Vlad by his collar, and charged at another wall. He then warned the others to get out of Wisconsin, for he had set a time bomb in Vlad's secret lab to go off any second now. So, with his last bit of strength, Danny, along with Danielle, carried everyone out of the lab as it blew up into the skies. Danny was caught in the middle of the explosion as he was flown up to the sky, dropping Mac, Wilt, Bloo, and Sam. After the explosion, everybody went up to Danny, only to find him missing. Everyone worried about him until they turned around and saw him floating behind him.

"You got your powers back!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah...but--not...for long!" he dropped back onto the ground, hard, changing back into human form.

"Wow, that was quick." Bloo commented, his eyes rolling. "Now what do we do, dude...dude...Danny?" He looked behind him and saw everyone's faces shocked as Danny was unconscious on the ground. Danny was breathing heavily, his chest moving hard and fast, he lifted up slightly and looked up at the others. They were worried sick about him.

"Guys, what do we do?" Danielle asked. "We don't even have the cure-"

"Wrong." Mac cut her off, and held a test tube up. "Guys, behold, the cure for the deadly, lethal Plasma Syndrome."

"You got the cure?"

"Yep. Snagged it before that big ghost showed up. Vlad doesn't even know it's gone."

"He probably does now, since his entire castle is partially destroyed."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Well, come on. The sooner Danny has that cure, the sooner we can defeat Plasmius at ease." Wilt reminded him. So Sam took the test tube and leaned it to Danny's mouth as he gulped it all down. For a few moments, he just groaned. Then, after another minute, he slightly opened his eyes and saw everyone's face light up in delight.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**Okay, I got some things to clear up.

1. As some of you may have seen, the newest Foster's episode, "The Big Picture" has just aired and I'm sure some of you watched it.

2. The newest Danny Phantom episode "Doublle Cross my Heart" aired, and for me, it didn't turn out so good. At the end, I expected Sam to just cry in apology, but she didn't. She had a real attitute problem, and she don't care. She's becoming less and less my favorite character.

3. My final exams are coming up, so it'll probably take closer to a week, maybe longer to update.

4. I am starting a new DP fanfic in the DP section, it will be called somewhere aroound "Death to Inviso-bill", I have not decided the title yet. It will be posted in the DP section. But after this fanfic, look for the Danny Phantom fanfictions, and find that one, but I'll still make fanfics here, too.

5. As you might have noticed, I decided to delete the One-shot colection, because I thought it was unnecessary, sorry to all those who were waiting for the next chapter. Again, I will make it up to you.

Finally, for my past fanfics, thank you for all the review, especially to my last one, and to my previous ones. I will start the new one right away, and I'll try and update this story before May 15th. The other one will have its first chapter by May 12th.


	4. The Birth of Killer Kazoo

**Chapter 4: The Birth of Killer Kazoo!  
**

**A/N: This chapter will mostly focus on Vlad Plasmius, and his newest projects, so it'll probably be a little shorter than the others. Just in advance, I apologize if this chapter wasn't long enough to satisfy you. But than you for those who reviewed so far.  
**

Danny's eyes opened up as he saw everyone gather around him. He sat up, in less pain than before. He looked at everyone for a few seconds, and then hugged Mac, still in pain. But he did not let it go to his head, then Danielle hugged Mac.

"Guys, what happened?" Danny asked.

"Well, you're cured!" Bloo said. "We got the cure for your virus, and you don't have it anymore."

"Yeah!" Mac agreed, but then his mood dropped a little. "Unfortunetly, according to Clockwork, it'll take from 1-2 weeks for all of your powers to return."

"Oh well, 'better late than never', I always say."

"How are you feeling?" Wilt asked, picking him up and giving him a ride on his back.

"A little better." Danny answered, yawning. "Still in some pain, and still a little tired, but I've been worse."

"Hey, you want something to eat?" Mac's dad asked.

**A/N: Sorry Mac's dad hasn't been mentioned for a while. But he was there.**

"Please!" Danny answered.

"Hey, I can make you a PB and J sandwitch in no time."

"If it's alright with you, I think I just want the PB."

"Okay then." And so, Mr. Kazoo, or known as 'Lancelot' began making Danny's Peanut Butter sandwitch. Wilt took Danny into the RV and sat him down in a bed.

"Alright, this is going really well." Wilt said. "Now that you're cured, all we have to do is fight off Plasmius and defeat him for good."

"Yeah, that's gonna be simple." Danny remarked sarcastically. "I mean, we got the cure for me, but I'm probably not going to have my powers back in two weeks."

"Hey, we got Danielle, and that other big guy to help us. Plus, I was made for battle...okay, strike that last statement. Relax, I'm sure no matter what happens, we'll get home in one piece."

"With the Bloo Spirit, I'll be over-joyed if we even get home."

* * *

Vlad Plasmius was in the Colorodo Rockies, in his other mansion, planning to get revenge on Danny and his friends. He was working with some chemicals for his greatest invention ever. 

"Those runts may have defeated my clone, but I still have one final trick up my sleeve." He declared evily. "My newest product will totally eliminate those brats. Sure, it may take me weeks to complete it, but after my..." He heard a crash in the floor as Skulker, out of nowhere appeared in front of him. Skulker held up some Bloodstream nanobots.

"Sorry it took so long." Skulker finally said after a few seconds of silence. "Axion lab's security has upgraded quite a bit."

"Yes, I know. So, you got the nano-bots, and the over-lord septor?"

"Yes. Here they are." Skulker pulled out a septor-like rod that glowed with a blue aura. He tossed it to Vlad Plasmius, who grabbed it and placed it in one of his containment chambers. He then turned the chamber on, and the clone inside began to morph in Danny Phantom. The morph took some time, and he did not fully transform. So Plasmius raised the pressure in the chamber, and then the clone morphed faster, and finally transformed into Danny Phantom.

"At last, my creation is a success!" The clone stepped out of the chamber, and revealed it to be Mac's father. (Hey, I never said it was Danny's clone) He drooled foam out of his mouth, and was fueled with uncomprehesable anger. He would attack anything that moved, so he had ot be controlled. Thankfully, Vlad took care of that.

He invented a nervous collar that connected to your nervous system. It controls your nervous system so the remote just commands the collar to send a small pulsation to your nerves, thus halting them. This way, if the clone gets out of control, Vlad can control it by sending it to a halt. This way, Vlad can control him, and send him to do his command. Vlad had infinate control on his hands.

The clone stared at Vlad viciously. He did not attack, though, for he knew the pain of the shocks. So he just stayed in that one spot, getting angry, waiting for his first assignment. Vlad finally gave him what he wanted.

"Okay then, 'Killer Kazoo'! Your first assignment is to..." He held up a picture that had Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, and Danielle in it. "Find these delinquents, and destroy them!"

"Yes, master." The vicious, 'Killer Kazoo' answered. "I shall not disobey you. For I am, 'KILLER KAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He then flew out of the mansion, at about 112 mph as Vlad laughed evily.

"Soon, my pesky foes will be out of my life, and I will be free to take Maddie--of course, after nearly destroying her, I doubt she'll love me...regardless, I will have Maddie Masters mine! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Vlad laughed evily so hard, even Killer Kazoo could hear it, and he was 500 ft from it.

**To be continued.  
** Sorry that this chapter was short. I'm running out of good ideas, so I won't update as quickly. And, in case you don't know, 'Killer Kazoo' is a parody of 'Killer Kane' from the hit movie known as 'The Mighty'. I watched it and--it gave me nightmares. Again, I apologize for the length of the chapter, and the next one will be longer.

Check my profile for the latest fanfiction update!


	5. Killer's Strikes!

**Chapter 5: Kazoo's Strike!**

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the story. OH, and after this story, I will not make new stories as quickly, I apologize if this is inconvinient. I will be working on stories for the DP section, but I won't stop the story production here!  
**

**

* * *

**

The sun rose above the horizon as the gang all awoke with such energy. Today was the big day, the day Plasmius was going to be finihsed for good. But today was also, a much darker day. They all awoke and went to a resteraunt for breakfast. They all had pancakes, bacon, and cereal, and milk for brreakfast. However, their breakfast was interupted by a ghost attack from Plasmius. He fired many blasts and missles at them. They could not dodge them all. So they resorted to hiding. It didn't work. So Danielle had to step in and blast Plasmius out of the sky.

The battle became firece as ectoplasmic blast after blast was fired. Neither held back their strength. The blasts kept coming and going and each hit their target. The power of their blasts increased with each passing moments. Meanwhile, Mac went into the storage closet of the RV to get some weapons. He managed to equip himself with the Spector Deflector, The Ghost Bazooka, the Fenton Crammer, the Ghost Weasel, and the Fenton Thermos.

He ran outside to the battle, and Danielle was losing badly, all because f this madman ghost who was with him. The figure looked exactly like Mac's dad, only beastier. He attacked everyone in sight, even Mac. But the moment that Danielle saw Killer Kazoo attacking Mac, her bright green eyes burned with rage as she charged at him. She punched him, kicked him, and blasted him. But it didn't seem enough.

The only possible thing that could stand a chance against him was Danny Phantom, but he didn't have all of his powers back yet. All he had was intangibility and ectoplasmic energy blasts. So, with all his strength, Danny transformed into his alternate ego, and stood in the way of Mac to protect him. Danny began to fire plasma blasts at him, and Killer Kazoo backed away from him. But Danny soon stopped and transformed back into human form, and collapsed. Killer Kazoo recovered from the shock of the blasts and then neared Danny.

Mac defended him by placing the Spector Deflector on his waist and it shocked Killer Kazoo. He fell to the ground, but got right back up.

"Oh well, there goes that plan." Mac said, disgracefully.

Mac then pulled out the Ghost Bazooka, and began shooting at Killer Kazoo. He dodged them all except for the last one. That knocked him back into a wall. But soon, just as Mac was on the brink of victory, the Bazooka ran out of amno. Then Killer Kazoo charged at Mac at full speed and knocked him into the ground. He grabbed Mac's neck and started to choek him, but was stopped after Danielle blasted him with a super plasma blast.

Mac pulled out the Fenton Crammer and started shooting at Killer Kazoo. But he dodged every shot, and the shots hit other objects. Mac then resorted to using the Fenton Ghost Weasel, until he learned that earlier, Plasmius had sabotoged every ghost invention they had, except for the Fenton Thermos.

Thankfully, Danielle had some power lef tot fight. She fought so hard that Plasmius and Killer Kazoo left the building. Although they won the battle, the war rages on.

* * *

Hours later, the gang all met up at Wisconsin, for a final battle. They all met with weapons, while Plasmius had Killer Kazoo with him. He ordered him to attack them, but they all fought back hard. They attacked him from behind, in the sky, from the ground, and head on. But they were all useless. Once Danny got his strength back, he transformed and attacked Killer Kazoo, knocking him out. He then turned to Plasmius, and charged at him. He blasted him hard, and punched him hard. Plasmius was knocked back into a wall, but the torture didn't end there. Danny took in a deep breath, and unleashed a sonic scream that deafens anyone. His Ghostly Wail knocked Plasmius back into a wall, and forced him to transform back into human form. Danny then fell to his knees and transformed back into human form. 

Vlad started walking back towards Danny, not pleased, Then Mac's dad stepped in the way, but was then taken hostage by him and thrown into the ground-hard. He did not stop walking towards him, until someone really familiar attacked him: The Bloo Spirit. He blasted him so hard, punched him so fast, so much, so hard, and kicked him so fast, so much, so hard that Vlad lost consciousness even before Danny could transform back. Vlad was defeated, and with one blast, Killer Kazoo melted into Ectoplasm.

"Well, we win." Danny said, standing up. "Vlad is beaten, we got the cure, and I got all my powers back."

"And best of all, this was the greatest adventurew of our lives!" Bloo shouted.

"Yeah! That's going into the memior. Now-who's up for the world's longest bungee cord in Idaho?"

**The end.**

Okay, I decided to end this story here. I apologize for this, no flames please. Thank you. The next story will be:

Valentine Love Crush.

_It's Valentine's Day at Foster's, and everyone has a valentine except for Mac. But when Danielle rears her face again, thing start to get romantic. But while they start to date, they begin to neglect the others, and that's a bad thing when ghosts begin their invasion at Foster's. Will they come to their sense and save their friends, or will this be the worst valentine's day ever, no matter how much in love they are?_

That is next time. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic!


End file.
